


Natural Selection

by Jose2bJose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Imagine your OTP, M/M, One Shot, dan trolling phil, phil stealing dan's cereal, spilled cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Dan trolls Phil by making him trip down the stairs (no one's getting hurt)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 12





	Natural Selection

**Author's Note:**

> OTP prompt:  
> Person A: *staring deadpan into the camera with a microphone in hand* And here, you can see the endangered [Person B] in their natural habitat.  
> Person B: *falls down the stairs, spilling their cereal everywhere*  
> Person A: Natural selection is coming for this specimen.

Dan was feeling like teasing Phil one day and decided to do that by setting up his camera in front of the apartment’s stairs. The made sure it was filming the right place and then stood in front of it with a microphone in his hand. He then called down Phil from the upstairs office.

“Phiiil, come down here for a moment?” he said. He tried not to laugh as he heard the other softly complain about having to get up, and instead schooled his expression to a deadpan one.

When he heard the first creak of Phil coming down the stair, he quickly rehearsed the sentence in his mind before saying it out loud.

“And here, we see the endangered Phil Lester in his natural habitat.” Dan said with such a deadpan look and voice.

Phil’s focus went from his cereal and where he sat his feet to trying to understand what Dan was doing. As he didn’t hear a snicker he quickly guessed it wasn’t for Instagram, and suddenly he missed the next step and fell. His cereal went everywhere as he hurried to grab onto the railing and saving himself a few bruises.

“Natural selection is coming for this one,” Dan said yet again in the monotone voice. All but three seconds went before he bend over laughing.

Dan tried keeping his laugher down as he went and helped Phil, asking if he was hurt or not, and helped cleaning up the broken bowl.

“What was that, Dan?” Phil asked him as his hands held the two largest pieces of the bowl.

Dan smiled sheepishly as he was still chuckling now and then. “I thought it was funny,” he replied. “I found this prompt on tumblr and you know, I could not not do it.”

They went to throw out the pieces - wrapped up in a random newspaper - into the trashcan before Dan headed back to stop the camera recording and put it back into his room, all the while Phil made himself another bowl of cereal, this time taking Dan’s.


End file.
